


Human

by Alpha_Citra



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Citra/pseuds/Alpha_Citra
Summary: Just read the prologue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, as well as constructive comments, are welcome  
> If you would like to remake this plz ask I did come up with this story on my own I own all of the characters sorry if it's not like my other one This was a school paper

_ Prologue  _

I, Shanna, am a human. GASP… Yes, I am a human! If you are reading this you're probably some sort of mythical creature. Well, at least your mythical to me. My life took a major twist when I was 10. Now I’m 19. I’ve been living in the forest for 9 years and frankly, I love it. I have 2 bows, 3 quivers, 6 daggers and 2 swords as my weapons, I’m a good huntress and I travel alone. Well that is, unless I’m helping someone run away... or just plain run. What they are running from, who knows...I never ask. Not my business, and I try not to judge. I keep to myself and they know it. They keep to themselves because I never ask, but when I ask something I always get a response. Somewhere along the way, they started calling me the “Midnight Traveler”. Now my life is about to make the biggest twist ever. 

The last time I helped someone was about 6 months ago, but I can tell I’m being followed so I’m staying away from everyone and everything. I don’t know what is following me, and I don’t know why it’s following me they are silent while they are hunting me, but nothing is as silent as me. I can’t even hear my own breathing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Own all of the characters this is a past school paper, also kudos, as well as constructive comments, are welcome.

Chapter 1

I’m running through the trees and I stop when I heard a loud defaning crack in a silent forest. I slowly turn and there a few trees away is 5 demons. I rush to the ground as quickly as I can move, and once I hit the bottom, I grab my swords just as I’m being attacked. After about 10 minutes I killed 3 of them and the other 2 have captured me. Then there’s nothingness. 

When I wake up I’m in a very expensive bed. I try sitting up but my stomach hurts like hell. I’m sure I wince vissibly if there was anyone in the room. But I can’t tell so I look around and notice I’m in a silk nightgown. 

“What? Where am I?” I’m talking to myself I often do it so I’m very surprised to get a response. 

“This is your prison.” said a high pitched female voice. 

“Umm my what?” I asked.

“Your prison.” the woman said stepping into my line of vision. 

Ok this just got weird why would I be put in a fancy room as my prison and why is someone in here with me. I get up and go to the closet and try not to wince and inside is my clothes but there are more clothes and mine are fixed. Hmm I grab my clothes and go in the bathroom and how I know that because the DOOR WAS OPEN. I close the door and changed when I walked out. 

The woman held out an ice pack to me and said “Here for your wound.”

“Thanks.” I put it on my stomach and walked to the bed. Sitting next to the bed were my weapons I grabbed them and put them on.

“Where are you going?”

“Away.”

“You can’t leave this is magic I can leave but you can’t.” she rushed to say.

“Ok, so what’s your name then?”

“I’m Amy.”

“Well Amy is there anyway I can leave this place?”

“Only the King can alter the magic for this prison.”

Ugh ok so leaving is not an option. Ugh I just want to leave and this woman is not helping at all. Ok so what to do. I turn and scan the room again and I eye the bookshelf. It’s been ages since I got to read so maybe I could read. I go over to the bookshelf and pick up a book and start reading, after I finish the book I look up and Amy is gone but I read the next book in the series. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own all the characters in this book this was a school paper, Also kudos, as well as constructive comments, are welcome.

Chapter 2

After 2 weeks of 3 meals a day and at this point I’ve read every book on the shelf and I asked Amy to get me some more she said she would try. After a few hours she came back with more books. I was so happy I actually hugged her. 

“Umm, are you ok?” she asked wearily. 

“Yeah I’m just happy to have more books.” ok I don’t know why I hugged her. I just hugged her. Apparently that's against some sort of law in this place or I’m just not open enough to hug someone. I don’t know really. This is strange even for me I guess reading about emotions helps me mine out I gonna stop reading until further notice which means never again. I don’t really care but I need to get out of here. I grabbed another book and opened to the first page, the first thing I read gave me a way to escape, “The easiest thing to do is fake it ‘til you make.” 

So that’s what I did faked it until I could leave the room. Once I could leave I got dressed in all of my gear and ran. 

After about 6 hours of running, I finally made it to the forest edge to the mountains. Once I got to the edge I stopped to rest. The bad thing was I couldn’t hear anything I was breathing to heave, so I couldn’t hear the rustle of leaves. I heard a crack. I turned so quickly I almost fell out of the tree but something grabbed my waist, or someone to be more accurate. The moon light hit him just enough for me to see his face he was handsome. He had emerald eyes, light brown hair that had so many 

streaks of brown it could only be natural, he was ripped I could see tense muscles almost ripping his shirt, he was about 2 feet taller than me, and I’m 5’9”. If the demon wings didn’t give it away I would have thought he was a god. Sadly, he isn’t but he is very handsome as long as he has a good personality I think I might have just found my dream man. That is if I ever start looking for a man, and that’s never going to happen so back to reality we go. 

“You can let me go now.” I complained. 

“Why would I do that?” He bantiered. 

“Because you caught me and now I’m fine.” I slammed on his foot and elbowed him and then jumped away. And started running through the trees again. At some point he caught up and I fell from the tree and didn’t stay conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own all the characters in this book this was also a school paper so no judgment on the lack of language per say. Also, kudos, as well as constructive comments, are welcome

Chapter 3

When I came to, I was in the same room that I just escaped from and that man was there flipping through one of the books I was reading. Why am I here again? Who is he? All great questions just I can’t talk and I tried sitting up I couldn’t my head hurts and my side hurts like hell. I wince and apparently he saw me.

“Would you like some ice?” He asked concerned.

“No.” I rasped

“Ok.” He said wearily. 

Hmm I wonder if I can still leave. I get up slowly and head to the door. And once I get to the door I realized I’m wearing a silk nightgown. 

“Did you change me?” If he did I swear I'm going to kill him. 

“No, one of my maids changed you.” he said with a questioning look.

“2 things. 1 What’s with the face? 2 What’s your name?” I ask 

“My name is Aaron, and I can read your mind.” he explained wearily. 

What the hell, how can he read my mind? 

“Simple your my…” He stops and doesn’t continue. 

“Your what?”

“Nothing forget it I can just read minds.” he says and he disappears. 

Not normal, well I guess I can read. So I read 10 books in 5 hours. It felt like my life was complete. The books where awesome. I can not get enough books like this and I had finished all the books that where in my room. I fell asleep and my dreams took over its like they where real.

I’m running through the forest and I end up in a cave. I look around and their in the corner of the room is a giant spider. It attacked me but then Aaron jumped in and tore it to shreds. 

“Nothing is going to hurt my mate as long as I’m alive.” Aaron shouts at the dead body and then runs through the cave entrance. Omg is he talking about me am I his mate. Oh god what is a mate. Mmm donuts. Wait why do I want donuts. Oh well donuts are good, who cares. Wait how did I end up in a kitchen. 

“Ohh donuts.” I oggaled.

“What flavor do you want?”

“Huh?” I turn around. “Oh Aaron um can I have a chocolate one, please?” I asked. 

“Sure.” he waves his hand. 

I turn around, and poof there's a chocolate donut sitting there. Omg how did he do that. Oh wow umm can you hear me? He gives me a weird look. Can he not hear me. 

“I can hear what you're thinking it's just fuzzy.” 

“Ok.” YES, ok so after eating the donut I’m watching him and ask him a bunch of questions, and yes he was talking about me, being his mate. So apparently I’m the mate of a demon and he’s Satan. How I found out he’s Satan, he’s the only demon with wings. Also he told me.

“Ok, so let me get this straight, you’re a demon lord and I’m your mate?” I asked. 

“Yes.” He said as he settled behind me. I tried turning to face him but he stopped me.

“No.” he said while lifting me up by the waist and setting me in his lap. We sat like that for a while and we where looking at the stars, and at some point I fell asleep in his lap. 

I fell asleep in the corner of the couch and Aaron was sitting next to me reading one of my books. When I woke up, I slapped his hands and grabbed my book back.

“Hey, give it back.” He said while trying to grab the book. 

“No, these where brought in here for me.” 

“But they are my books.” he said and grabbed my waist. 

“Uhm, can you not.” I said 

“You didn’t have a problem with it last night.” he bantered.

“Wait that was real?” 

“Yes~.” he continued to banter and flirt. 

Oh god why does he have to be so cute. You think I’m cute don’t you~. The fuck, how did you get in my head. Your my mate remember. Oh right can you not read my mind because there are some things I don’t want you to hear. 

“Sure I’ll stay out… for now.” he bantered.

“I swear if you keep bantering I’m going to hit you.” 

“Ok… but I’m not letting you go.” 

“Fine.. but that's it.” I complained. 

“So I can’t use you as a pillow?” 

“Hell no.”

“Oh well to bad.. I would have gotten more chocolate donuts for you.”

“Ohhh… ok fine you can use me as a pillow as long as I get my donuts.” I said pissed. Then he kissed me. I was in shock and then I kissed him back. Why am I kissing him. Because you love me. I do not, now get out of my head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own all of this content sorry for the lack of language. Also, kudos, as well as constructive comments, are welcome. I also ran out of Ideas as well as having to turn this in as a school paper.

Chapter 4

Can this man get anymore annoying. I probably could. How many times do I have to tell you to not be in my head. You know you like it. I turn to face him.

“Your just asking to be hit aren’t you?” I glared at him. 

“Maybe~.” He bantered.

“Can I hit you?” I asked sweetly. 

“Maybe~.”

“Make up your mind.” 

“You can hit me if I get a kiss.” 

Crack. 

“Holy mmh, that hurts.” 

“You can have that kiss now.”

He kissed me, I kissed him back. Maybe I was falling for him but I would never tell him. There are somethings that need to be left alone, I think this might be one of those times. I guess I’ll just have to see where this goes maybe it won’t continue I guess I’ll just wait...


End file.
